Music to the Soul
by kousagi101
Summary: The music someone listens to can tell a lot about a person. What happens when Steve discovers and rediscovers 70 years worth of missed music?


New story idea I'm testing out, tell me if you like it!

* * *

Music. Out of all the things Steve couldn't cope with in the new life he was living, he could always retreat to music.

It had been a year since the Loki's attack. The city was restored and life was peaceful. Loki had gone to Asgard, and was properly punished as Thor put it when he returned and delivered the news to the Avengers. They had separated for the most part, having an occasional get together or outing here and there throughout the year.

Steve lived in New York, reminiscing of his old life. He often took walks down streets he could still recognize, browsing in antique shops, going to book stores, and especially enjoyed discovering record shops. The moment Steve could, he bought himself a record player that retained its good condition and went out to find a record store.

Steve had found a record store that sold old records of Edith Piaf, Frank Sinatra, and so many others that he grew up with. With excitement running through his veins, he purchased all he could find and practically ran to his apartment. Locking himself in and playing the old music that brought so many memories back.

Steve found himself more often than not, drawing on his bed listening to the records, spending hours cooped up in the apartment. The times he wasn't in there, he was in the gym or taking a run. Weeks went by where Steve barely even saw anyone, with the exception of a delivery man for takeouts he'd ordered here and there. But Steve had soon played every record he'd purchased to its full extent, meaning he had to go out and get more.

* * *

Entering the store again, Steve immediately went to the 20's-40's jazz music section. He flipped through the albums, looking for something that might catch his eye. Sure, Steve knew he could easily just purchase an IPod and buy CD's or music online, and the selection online was far more vast than that of a simple record store, but Steve enjoyed the excitement of wondering whether or not they would have his desired album, and the triumph he'd felt when grabbing the last copy of his prized Frank Sinatra. While browsing, the music the store was playing caught his ear. It was more modern, and a different style. He went over to the clerk, "What is the song playing?" He asked the young man behind the counter.

The clerk thought, his face twisted in concentration, "I know this… It's.. Uh, Billy Joel, I think the song is called Big Shot"

"Thank you" Steve said, "Could you point me to your Billy Joel section?"

"Its over by the Rock section." The clerk pointed.

Steve went over, looking through the artists names, confusion flickered his face as he saw band names like "Pink Floyd" and "The Eagles". He finally found a Billy Joel album, and he grabbed another, in case he might like this Billy Joel. Satisfied with his choices, he bought 2 Billy Joel albums along with another Frank Sinatra and a Bing Crosby. Going home, he stopped by a shopping market to buy groceries for the next week.

At home Steve put in the first Billy Joel album, unsure of what to expect. A lively, upbeat tune greeted his ears that was new to him. Unlike the jazzy tunes he'd grown with, this music was louder, wilder, and used daring lyrics. Steve let it sink in, and found that he did indeed like this Billy Joel.

Billy Joel surprised Steve, not only for his style, but how he had so many varieties of songs. One song Steve felt as if he could just get up and dance to, where another could be so slow but thoughtful, it stunned Steve. The new music reflected on Steve's drawings. Steve switched from a pencil to paints, making each picture a vibrant display of colors.

* * *

The third time Steve went to the record shop, he wanted something more. He asked the clerk for suggestions and got a list of singers and bands, all of different genres. He decided to stick with rock, and picked a couple "Queen" albums along with "David Bowie".

"Another Queen fan?" A voice said behind him, "I didn't know many people liked them still." The man moved next to Steve, a slender hand picking up a record. "I recommend the Stone Cold Classics album. An excellent display of Queen's great musi-"

The speaker stopped talking when Steve had turned to face him, his body tensing. Steve was sure his mouth just about hung open. There in front of Steve, giving him album suggestions, was none other than the God of Mischief himself. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked, taking a step closer.

Loki winced, backing up, "Please…Don't make a scene, I didn't mean to.. If I had known..."

Steve stopped. Something had changed. Why was Loki so nervous? Studying Loki's actions, he noticed Loki's eyes were flashing signs of fear and distress. Reaching out a hand, Steve was about to say something before Loki dropped everything he was holding and bolted, and Steve followed, records dropping. Steve kept a distance between himself and Loki, following where he was going until Loki ran in an alley and when Steve went to follow, Loki had disappeared. Steve returned to the record store, disappointed, and bought his items, and Loki's that he'd dropped. He also purchased Stone Cold Classics. Going home, Steve put on Loki's suggestion, and listened intently to the music. It was good, a little more mellower than Billy Joel, but still had the same style. One particular song stood out to him called "I Want To Break Free" it reminded Steve of Loki. He took note.

He browsed through Loki's other selections, A classical music album, Stevie Wonder, and Roy Orbinson. Steve didn't know them, but he figured that since he was experimenting with new music, this couldn't hurt. Taking his sketchbook, he returned to using colored pencils. Before he knew it, every green pencil he had, every shade of green, had been resharpened at least twice already. Looking at his drawing, he realized it was Loki. Steve shook his head and tossed his drawing pad aside. He couldn't think. He went to the window, sighing in relief as a fresh breeze blew in, cooling his face. Looking outside at the street, he saw passerby's enjoying their evening. One caught his eye, dressed in a casual suit paired with a green scarf, was Loki, the one and only, walking down the street.

Steve grabbed the records and bolted down. He followed Loki, making sure to stay unnoticed. He walked four blocks until Loki reached an apartment complex. Loki entered and Steve followed. As Loki walked up stairs, Steve walked as silently as possible. When Loki reached his level, he made his way down the long, dimly lit hall. Reaching a door at the end of the hall, Loki unlocked the door and went in. Steve waited a couple minutes, which felt like hours, before he made his way to Loki's door. He knocked twice and it opened after a minute or two. He could see Loki's eyes widen for a moment, before narrowing again. "Can I come in?" Steve asked awkwardly.

Loki stood emotionless in the doorway, "If you must" he said dismissively, and turned back around going into his house. Steve frowned inwardly, whatever feelings Loki had shown earlier that day were gone, as if they'd never existed.

Loki motioned to the couch, and Steve sat. Loki sat in a large armchair across from him, "What do you want _Captain?_"

Steve shifted uncomfortably, "You left these." He held up the bag of records.

"I supposed I did" Loki said. He took the bag.

"Also" Steve said, "I enjoyed the record you suggested. I thought you might want to know."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Oh great, it's what I've been questioning about all day. Did _the_ Captain America enjoy my suggestion?" He said sarcastically, smirking a tad at the end.

Steve sat, looking at Loki. "What happened to your lips?" He asked.

Loki stopped smirking. He brushed his fingers by his lips. "My rightful punishment" he said.

Steve froze. Looking at Loki's lips, he saw scars crossing over his lips, slowly healing. "What did they do?"

"Oh, my brother hadn't boasted it to the Earth's Mightiest Heroes?" Loki said, laughing painfully. "Well Asgard had the pleasure of sewing my lips shut."

"That isn't right" Steve said quietly.

"Oh? The great captain doesn't agree with my punishment? Would you rather it had been harsher?" Loki asked.

"No. I wish you weren't punished." Steve admitted to himself and Loki.

Loki's eyes raised in surprise, "but you tried to hurt me in the store"

Steve shook his head, "I never tried to hurt you, you caught me by surprise.. Is that why you ran?" his voice raising slightly as he put the pieces together.

The mask Loki had broke, and he flinched, "yes"

Steve smiled sadly. He got up. "I won't hurt you Loki." He patted Loki on the back and began to leave. "Nice music, by the way. I'll take a suggestion from you anyway." He left leaving a stunned Loki.

* * *

A week went by, and Steve found himself again at the record store. A person brushed by. "Foreigner." the person said in a hushed whisper. Steve whirled around in time to see Loki leaving the store. He smiled. Buying a Foreigner album, Steve went back to his apartment, eager to listen.


End file.
